Happy Birthday, Prussia!
by BacktraF
Summary: It's Prussia's Birthday and everyone except Canada seems to have forgotten. This is my first in my Happy Birthday Series.


Happy Birthday, Prussia!

Today was the day! Yep it was Prussia's birthday. The former country jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room to find his boyfriend, Canada. He was too excited to slow down, and since he was wearing socks on a wooden floor, he slipped and collided with the wall. Canada heard the loud thump that came after and ran to see what had happened.

"Prussia, are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

The albino began to laugh uncontrolably. He couldn't breathe, he was laughing so hard. When he finally calmed down and caught his breath, he spoke. "I'm awesome, Birdie!" He engulfed the smaller man in a big hug and buried his face in his hair. He inhaled and smelled the maple syrup that always seemed to cling to the young blonde. They stood there for a few moments before they pulled apart. Prussia cupped Canada's face in his hands and put on his best puppy face and said, "So... Will you make me pancakes?"

Canada laughed and nodded his head. He quickly pecked his lover's lips and dissapeared in the kitchen to make the special treat. Prussia was sitting at the table acting as thought he would die if he had to wait much longer. Finally, when they were done, Canada set them down in front of him.

"Happy Birthday my most awesome boyfriend in the whole world," said Canada. He kissed the German's ear and took his seat. They both ate their delicious breakfast and, when they were done, the phone rang. Purssia jumped from his place at the table and answered it.

"This is the Awesome Prussia speaking."

"Ah brother, I need you to run by my place and grab my training equipment." Germany paused for a moment then continued. "I'm at Italy's house and I forgot to take them with me."

Prussia could hear Italy freaking out about something, sounding as if he were holding back from saying something.

"Italy! Quiet!" Germany sounded irritated.

"Uh, sure, West!" Prussia smiled. "I'll see you in a bit."

Germany hung up rather quickly causing Prussia to flinch at the harshness. The older German frowned. His brother didn't offer him a happy 'awesome' birthday. He quickly shrugged it off and ran back into the dining room, tackling his Canadian boyfriend to the ground in another hug.

"Geez, Prussia, you're more excitable than usual."

Prussia said nothing as he snuggled closer to Canada, his face nuzzling the smaller man's belly. Canada began to giggle. He was extremely ticklish and Prussia knew it.

"Prussia, stop!" Canada was now out of breath as the German began to use his hands to attack his sides. The laughing fit subsided when Prussia decided to stop torturing him. "You're so mean." Canada emphasized by jabbing his lover in the side.

"Aw, but you love me." Prussia pulled him into a kiss.

"I thought Germany needed you?" Canada asked.

Prussia pouted and stood. "Fine I'm leaving."

"That's not what I meant!" Canada felt horrible at that moment.

"Yeah I know." Prussia kissed him on the cheek and opened the front door. "I'll see you in a bit."

Traffic was slow due to the icy roads, but it wasn't too long before he stood at Germany's house and was fishing for the key to the door that was hidden somewhere in his pocket. He pulled it out and unlocked the door. After stepping inside he ran to finding the training gear that Germany needed. When he gathered all of it, he packed all of it in his car and headed to Italy. He honked loudly when he arrived, making the Italian jumped and cling to Germany. Prussia snickered at how afraid the smaller nation was compared to his brother.

He climbed out of the car and took the stuff from the back on his car. After setting the equipment down, in front of Germany, he said," How about a big hug for your awesome older bro?"

Germany pushed away Prussia's arms with a look of uncertainty. Prussia felt his hope being squashed. First his brother doesn't wish him a happy birthday, then he doesn't give him a hug... on his brithday!

"West?"

"I've got to get back to training, brother. See you later." Germany said coldly. "Come, Italy."

Italy looked as thought he were about to pass out because he was holding his breath. Before Prussia could ask, the Italian was wisked away quickly. The older German sighed and turned back to his car. It wasn't as though he cared anyway, but he couldn't help the feeling of loneliness. He drove back to his house that he shared with Canada. The blonde saw the his boyfriend was feeling gloomy and tried to help.

"What's wrong, Prussia?"

"Nothing, Birdie. I just need to lie down." Prussia opened the door to their bedroom as Canada spoke again.

"Okay, but I'm taking you to the park later. I have something special planned."

Prussia smiled. He always liked Canada's special plans. However, today was not turning out very good. No one, besides Canada, had wished him a happy birthday yet. He was beginning to believe that everyone had forgotten what day it was. 'Well,' he thought to himself. 'I am only a former nation now. It was bound to happen sooner or later.'

He laid down and closed his eyes as tear leaked through the corners. The dreamless nap wasn't too bad. That was until, Canada woke him up and brought him back to the real world. By now, it was night time. He changed and as he did, he tried to figure out why they were going to the park in the middle of winter especially in the evening. It was cold outside. Prussia just shook his head. If his Birdie wanted to go to the park then they would. They both hopped into the car and drove to the park.

When they got out, Prussia began to walk, not waiting for Canada. After walking a good thirty feet, he turned around and saw that Canada was no where to be found.

"Birdie?" Prussia turned to looked in all directions, but still no Canada. Prussia's panic mode was set to on and his heart began to race. Just then light flood the surrounding area and the albino was pelted with a bunch of snowballs. The German slipped in surprise at the sudden turned of events and tried to figure out what was going on.

"Wha-?" That was all Prussia managed to get out before arms wrapped themselves around him.

"No one forgot about your birthday." It was Hungary. She released him so Canada could pull him into his own hug.

"I love you Prussia." Canada said into the crook of his neck. Prussia looked over his boyfriend's shoulder and past Hungary to see every single one of the other countries standing in a pavilion, all of them smiling at him. Tears began to escape from his eyes and he broke down.

"I love you too, Birdie."

Now everyone else, it seemed, wanted a turned to say something, because at that moment everyone shouted, "Happy Birthday, Prussia!"

Prussia smiled and stood with Canada to join everyone else. He was stupid to think that everyone forgot him and he would never make that mistake again.

111

So this is the first of my Happy Birthday series. I'm not going to be doing all coutries, because that way too many stories to think up, but I will do as many as possible. Next up is Japan! Don't forget to review~!

One more thing, I am only publishing their stories on their brithday so you have to wait until February 11 for Japan's. 


End file.
